1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device and wireless communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in wireless communication technology, wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, are now widely used. A type of a wireless communication system includes a mobile phone and a number of neighboring base stations. In radio communications, the base station is a wireless communication station installed at a fixed location and used to as a hub in a local wireless network, and may also be a gateway between a wired network and the wireless network. In a cell reselection process, signal intensities of the neighboring base stations can be measured by the mobile phone, then the mobile phone selects six neighbor base stations with the strongest signal intensity in the neighboring base stations as servo base stations, and the other neighbor base stations act as candidate base stations. However, at any time after the cell reselection process, if a candidate station with the strongest signal intensity among the candidate stations slightly exceeds a servo base station with weakest signal intensity among the servo base stations in signal intensity, the mobile phone updates a list of the servo base stations by changing the strongest candidate station to a servo base station and the weakest servo base station to a candidate station. If the mobile phone updates the servo base station list too frequency, considerable power can be wasted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless communication device and wireless communication method which can overcome the described limitations.